A Lost Love
by Bronzong Dude the Toy Soldier
Summary: A new student appears at duel academy while Missy challenges him to a duel. How will this end with a new breed of heroes in the new guy's deck?


In the Slifer dorm.

It was morning and Jaden just jumped out of the bed, bothering Tyranno and Syrus.

" Hey! What's the jumpin' about soldier!?" yelled Tyranno angrily.

" Its getting annoying," said Syrus.

" Sorry, I'm just excited," Said Jaden.

" About what?" asked Tyranno.

" BREAKFAST!" yelled Jaden as he ran out of the room... In his boxers.

" Didn't you forget something!?" yelled Syrus.

" 3... 2... 1..." Counted Tyranno as Jaden came in, took his pants and left.

In the classroom.

Everyone was there and Crowler looked very angry.

" Why is Cowler so angry?" asked Syrus.

" Because a new students is coming and he's in Slifer," explained Bastion.

" That makes sense," said Alexis.

" That doesn't make sense to me,"

The group turned to see Missy, looking annoyed.

" We have enough Slifers, why do we need another one?"

That is when Crowler snapped.

" BE QUIET OR IT'S DETENTION FOR EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM!"

The group then shut right up.

" Now, we have a new student in Slifer red," said Crowler as a boy came in.

The boy was skinny and as tall as Jaden, he had peach skin, green eyes, and short, messy, brown hair.

He wore an open Slifer vest that revealed a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

" This is Laker, he is here from West Academy and just transferred here, make sure to make him feel welcome,"

The boy just looked down and kicked his foot back and forth as if he didnt know what to do next.

" Class dismissed," said Crowler as the students walked out of the room with Jaden walking up to Laker.

" Hey Laker, I'm Jaden!" yelled Jaden holding out his hand, as well as frightening Laker.

Laker just looked around the room.

" What's the matter, can't you talk?"

Laker just muttered something under his breath.

" What?"

" Yes, I can talk," said Laker very shyly.

" Well you look like a loser,"

Jaden and Laker turned to see Missy, who was smirking.

" I bet you can't beat me in 2 turns,"

" Hey, leave him alone," said Jaden sticking up for Laker.

Missy then got up in Laker's face.

" Me, you, 7:30 at the docks, don't be late," said Missy angrily.

She then walked away, leaving Laker frightened.

At the Slifer dorm.

Jaden told the gang about the incident, so the gang went to Alexis's room to talk.

" Ok, let's start with your deck, what kind of deck do you use?" asked Alexis as Laker then took out his deck and showed it to Alexis.

She looked at it and seemed very concerned.

" What's wrong?" asked Laker frightened.

" This deck is full of weird monsters, and they look a lot like Jaden's monsters, it even has a few weak monsters," said Alexis giving him his deck back.

Laker then looked down and frowned.

" Hey, don't look sad, we'll support you even if your deck has a few weaklings," said Chazz surprisingly supportively.

Suddenly, Ojama yellow, black, and green popped up and smiled.

" Like us boss?" asked Yellow.

" Yeah, like us?" asked Black and Green simultaneously.

" No,"

The Ojamas frowned and poofed away.

At the dock.

Missy was there, tapping her foot impatiently as Laker ran up to her.

" You're late,"

" Sorry,"

The duelists then took out their duel disks and opened them.

" LET'S DUEL!"

Laker

" I'll go first," said Laker quietly as well as drawing his card.

His hand contained, Avian, Burstinatrix, Mirror Force, Wildheart, Polymerization, and he just drew Trap Hole. While the heroes looked different, polymerization looked different too, it had gold monsters that looked like heroes, and the swirl was silver.

" I summon Lost Hero Avian in defense mode," said Laker as a weird version of avian appeared to the field, it had gold armor, a more sharp and menacing claw, golden wings, and had a golden headband covered in emeralds, kneeling down with it's arms in a defensive position.

Atk: 1400

Def: 1300

" I then set 2 cards and end my turn," said Laker as 2 cards were set.

Missy

She then drew her card.

" I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 in attack mode," said Missy as a large green dragonfly mantis hybrid flew onto the field, buzzing loudly, making Laker plug his ears.

Atk: 1400

Def: 900

Suddenly, Laker then announced something.

" I activate trap hole," said Laker as a hole appeared under the insect, and it's wings stopped, causing it to collapse into the hole.

Missy then growled and then set 2 cards face down.

Laker drew his card and looked at it, smiling.

" I play pot of greed,"

Laker then drew two cards as he then played a new one.

" I play Lost Fusion," said Laker as the weird polymerization appeared to the field

" Lost what?"

" Lost Fusion takes 2 or more Lost Heroes and fuses them together,"

Missy then glared at Laker with a growl.

" I fuse Lost Heroes Avian and Bustinatrix, to play this," said Laker as Avian and Bustinatrix fused together.

" I SUMMON, LOST HERO SCORCHWING!" yelled Laker as an ancient version of Flame Wingman appeared to the field. It had a silver pterodactyl head for its fist, it had spikes on it's back, golden, flaming wings, a green and red gem on it's chest, and had a golden visor on it's eyes.

Atk: 2200

Def: 500

This paralyzed Missy, she couldn't speak due to the awesomeness of his monster.

" I then play Monster Reborn, to bring back Avian, and now I play Magical Stone Excavation, discarding 2 cards to play Lost Fusion, to fuse Wildheart and Avian," said Laker as he fused Wildheart and Avian to play a monster.

" Say hello to Lost Hero Stratosphere Summoner," said Laker as an ancient version of Wild Wingman appeared on the field. It had a crescent shaped chestpiece, golden wings with white feathers, bandages on his arms, a golden headpiece, a grass skirt, and bandaged feet, he also was floating on a cloud.

Atk: 2200

Def: 1500

Missy just stood in awe.

" I now activate Summoner's ability, you take 300 points of damage for each card on your field," said Laker as the Summoner's cloud shot 2 bolts of lightning at Missy.

Missy: 3400

" Sadly, if I use it, I can't attack, so it's your move,"

Missy.

Missy drew her card.

" I think it's time you found out why I wanted you here," said Missy.

" What?"

" I like you,"

Laker then blushed and stammered backwards.

" W-w-w-what?" asked Laker nervously.

" I like you, and I mean I like you, like you," said Missy blushing.

Laker was speechless.

" But, why did you pick on me back there?" asked Laker.

" Because I wanted to see you squirm, it's funny,"

Laker did admit, he did think it was funny how his face looks when he squirms. He also, admitted that Missy looked really pretty.

" Anyways, back to the duel, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my insect," said Missy as her bug came back to the field kneeling in defense mode.

" Now I sacrifice it to play a monster face down," said Missy as she put a monster face down.

Laker.

Laker drew his card and looked at it with a smile.

" I play a field spell," said Laker as he put a card in his field spell slot.

Then, pillars raised out of the ground, as well as sand dunes, a temple, and the scenery turned into a desert.

" What is this place?" asked Missy.

" This is just my field spell called Lost City, it's like Skyscraper, except more dusty and ancient,"

" Now, I summon Lost Hero Sparkman!" announced Laker as Sparkman's ancestor appeared. It had a red faceplate, silver wings, silver armor with a few spikes on the chest, and had blades onit's arms shaped like lightning bolts.

Atk: 1500

Def: 0

" I now attack your monster with Summoner!" yelled Laker as the hero rose up into the sky while his cloud became grey and split into 9.

" CLOUD 9 THUNDER STRIKE!"

Each cloud emitted lightning hitting the monster, which flipped up to reveal a giant warrior-like insect, with 1 eye, giant claws, and huge horns. It then did something shocking. It opened it's deformed mouth, growling a hungry growl, and jumped up spreading out it's claws and slashed at Scorchwing and Summoner. As they split in half, the menacing insect then exploded, taking the 2 heroes with it.

" You just attacked my Nobleman-eater Bug, when flipped, it destroys 2 monsters on the field," said Missy smirking.

While the battle went on, the gang then appeared to the dock, seeing the city, ran to the field and saw the score of the battle.

" Laker, 2 things, first, great job at winning, and second, where did you get that awesome monster!?" yelled Jaden amazed.

" What is that?" asked Chazz.

" It's called a Lost Hero, and I have more where that came from," said Laker pointing to his deck.

Missy

Missy drew her card and smirked deviously.

" I play this card, it's called Premature Burial,"

Missy: 2600

" I now play my Kamakiri, but I sacrifice it to play my Insect Princess!" yelled Missy as her main monster appeared to the field.

Atk: 1900

Def: 1200

" Now, I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" yelled Missy as a giant tornado destroyed Laker's face down card.

" I activate the effect of my Lost Swarmers!" announced Laker as he discarded a card from his hand and meteors fell from the sky. As the meteors fell, tiny, bug-like creatures emerged from the meteors as they hit the ground. They then swarmed around every card on the field and climbed up it, destroying it.

Laker: 3000

" When you destroy a card on my field and I have Lost City in play, I can discard Lost Swarmers, and pay 1000 life points, to destroy every card on the field, thus activating the effect of Lost City, when destroyed by the effect of Lost Swarmers, I can summon any Lost Hero from my deck as long as it's a normal monster," said Laker as he searched his deck.

" So come on out, Lost Hero Neos!" yelled Laker as Neos appeared to the field. It had golden armor, a crescent helmet, golden boots, and flaming wings.

Atk: 2400

Def: 2400

" Fine, I end my turn by setting a card," said Missy.

Laker.

Laker drew his card.

" I equip Neos with Lost Gauntlet!" yelled Laker as Neos got a silver gauntlet emitting a weird halo, surrounding Neos with the halo.

Atk: 2700

Def: 2200

" Neos, attack her with Ancient Cosmic Crush!" yelled Laker as his monster charged at Missy.

" I play a trap!"

" Not quite, when a hero is equipped with Lost Gauntlet, I can remove a Lost Hero from my grave to negate your trap!" yelled Laker as he removed his Avian from the game, and her trap was destroyed. Neos then crashed into Missy.

Missy: 0

Missy collapsed to the ground in defeat.

The gang then cheered for Laker and went to the dorm as he walked up to Missy and helped her up. As Laker helped her up, Missy just looked at Laker deviously.

" Missy, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Laker nervously.

Missy then made her move and kissed Laker, leaving his eyes widened.

When Missy broke the kiss she blushed as red as a tomato as well as Laker, who was crimson.

While the two looked very embarrassed, Laker and Missy's monster spirits watched over them, with Insect Princess and Neos holding hands.


End file.
